Black is Darker than Gray
by Jerdan
Summary: PWP, just porn, just an experimental Haikuro, Light BDSM, exhibisionism, Light D/s. First part of the series Black and Gray.
1. Chapter 1

Tetsuya tried to contain his amusement as Haizaki tried to suppress another moan. Why would he suppress them, would you ask? Because they were currently standing in a subway train. It was very crowded so nobody would notice that Tetsuya's touching Haizaki in the middle of the train with lots of people surrounding them. "He probably could jack off when the train is almost empty and nobody would notice, lucky bastard."

"He came back to reality once he noticed a soft hand slipping inside the back of his pants, it's cold temperature sent shivers up Haizaki's spine. The hand caressed his lower back and then very slowly, two fingers descended to his butt. When they arrived at their destination, Tetsuya slid in his other hand, and used both to start caressing his ass, massaging it and squeezing his buttcheeks. The fingers drew circles on his butt, playing freely for a while. Then the hands stopped their movement causing Haizaki to look into Tetsuya's eyes and let out a grunt of discomfort for the pause

"Tetsuya just smiled innocently in return while slapping his ass hard at the same moment the artificial voice announced the next station. Haizaki lowered his gaze in submission, he had deserved that. "I can't win against my… my… AH who cares what he is to me? I can't win against him after all." He waited patiently for a few minutes, and when nothing happened he wondered what was he supposed to do now. He was clueless until the answer came to him. He let out a sigh and cleared his throat, closing his eyes he said, "M-master, please keep touching me." Haizaki begged.

"Do you like it?" Asked Tetsuya, enjoying this.

"Yes master" Replied Haizaki with the mix of pleasure and embarrassment he loved.

Tetsuya mused and decided that it was enough for now, they were in a train after all and the school was just four stations away. The hands started caressing his cheeks again, they drew circles closer to Haizaki's hole with each lap. Each brush he made he stopped just as he was about to touch Haizaki's anus. Haizaki was getting desperate.

Tetsuya rubbed Haizaki's anus without putting a digit in it, Tetsuya's other hand went further down to reach Haizaki's balls. He played with them, massaging them with one hand for a moment while the other kept teasing his hole. Finally he moved on to lightly grasp Haizaki's dick, he caressed it slowly, touching just enough to send shivers to Haizaki's spine.

Haizaki wanted to cum so much, but he also wanted this to last forever. The fact that anyone could see them, even the security cameras of the train excited him, he was about to cum justby thinking of the thousands of people watching him now. He was bruning from pleasure and could barely stand still. He needed Tetsuya to do this so badly his vision was blurred. It felt so good, a lot better than anyone else he's been with, but he wasn't allowed to, not without permission.

"A tongue on his neck brought him back to reality. Tetsuya was now kissing him in his weak spot, just on his left side of his throat. Haizaki looked over Tetsuya's head without daring to lower his gaze?, without daring to raise his gaze, a soft hand grabbed his chin roughly and made Haizaki look him in the eyes. Now with just a hand stimulating his butt, he felt the precum ooze from his erect dick. Then Tetsuya said the words he needed to hear, "Cum for me." Tetsuya commanded, looking straight into Haizaki's eyes.

Haizaki did it just willingly as he did with any order Tetsuya has given him, because Tetsuya is his master.

* * *

Thanks to my precious beta Darkwoods for edit this (imagine a heart)


	2. Chapter 2

Tetsuya stood, leaving Shougo in his bed. He looked down at him and spoke with the voice he only used with Shougo. "Strip, on your knees." Shougo was quick to take off all his clothes and kneel on the floor of Tetsuya's room, facing him, but without looking him in the eyes, not without permission. Tetsuya ignored him as he put on condom then grabbed a rope. He stood behind Shougo, tied both his hands behind his back tightly but without doing any damage, in a position he knew excited Shougo the most.

He walked back around to face Shougo, and grabbed him by the hair with force. "Open your mouth," He commanded calm as ever. Shougo opened his mouth wide, knowing what was coming. "Tongue out," Tetsuya added, and Shougo compiled. Tetsuya used his grip on Shougo's hair to guide him to his penis. Shougo made an appreciative hiss at the pain and forced himself to not lick Tetsuya's half erected cock yet. "Do you want this?" Tetsuya asked.

"Yes master." Was Shougo's answer. Tetsuya smiled, satisfied. He used his grip on Shougo's hair to keep him still as he put his penis inside Shougo's eager mouth. Without wasting a minute he started to thrust at a fast pace, fucking Shougo's mouth much to the other's pleasure. He loved the sensation of being used as a fucktoy for Tetsuya, the feeling of someone as stoic as Tetsuya doing such naughty things for him was incredible. He was soon hard as well but couldn't touch himself so he endured it. After a couple of minutes Tetsuya stopped dead and pulled his cock out of Shougo's mouth, who couldn't help but send Tetsuya a look of displeasure. That earned him a hard slap on the face, and Shougo barely contained his smile at the tingling pleasure of the pain.

"You really love being punished Shougo," Stated Tetsuya with his usual deadpan.

"Yes master," Shougo replied. He loved to be used by Tetsuya and do what the other wanted, but he loved punishments too, so sometimes he did things to earn them. Tetsuya knew this very well and didn't take it easy on him.

"Then I suppose we should stop here." Tetsuya said casually. Shougo panicked, he needed this! He immediately bent down, face looking at the floor while he spoke with a shaky voice.

"I'm sorry master, please fuck me." He begged. Tetsuya looked at him and didn't reply, which set Shougo on edge. Just when he thought he wouldn't get anything that night Tetsuya spoke again.

"On the bed, face to the mattress, butt up." Tetsuya finally said. Shougo's relief was evident. He was quick to stand and put himself in position, with his face resting on Tetsuya's pillow and on his knees; legs spread wide and presenting his ass to Tetsuya.

Tetsuya hummed at the view before he grabbed his cellphone and took a picture. Shougo gulped. "Do you want to see?" He asked Shougo.

"Yes master, please." Shougo said, this kind of things really turned him on and Tetsuya knew this perfectly well. He went to Shougo's side and showed him the picture, a wave of arousal going down directly to Shougo's crotch, which made his cock twitched. Tetsuya smiled and moved back behind Shougo before he started to record him. He slapped his ass hard once, earning a moan from Shougo, then he took a step back. After a minute without movement Shougo couldn't stand it anymore and begged. "Master, please." He said.

"Please what? What do you want?" Tetsuya replied.

"Please fuck me, hit me, anything!" Tetsuya smiled again, something he did it often around Shougo, and went for the lube. After lubing his fingers he started to spread Shougo's hole until he deemed it enough and with a fluid movement he put his penis in Shougo's anus. Shougo moaned loudly.

Tetsuya slapped Shougo's butt hard. "Quiet, you're not allowed to make noise today." He said, Shougo suppressed a moan. Tetsuya gripped the rope around Shougo's arms to hold him in place, and started to thrust inside him mercilessly. Sometimes touching Shougo's prostate and other times evading it, playing with Shougo.

Shougo bit the pillow. He wanted his prostate to get touched more, he wanted to get hit more, he wanted to come in the middle of being hit. Tetsuya understood his desires better than anyone so he wasn't surprised when Tetsuya started to hit him. He bit the pillow with force, trying to muffle any sounds that escaped his mouth. It lasted minutes until Tetsuya bent down to be closer to him and started to stroke his penis. Shougo couldn't contain his moan, and Tetsuya stopped all his movements, tightening the rope restraining Shougo's arms painfully. Shougo understood the warning, and suppressed the sounds of his mouth. Quietened for a few seconds, Tetsuya loosened his grips on the ropes and began touching Shougo again, overwhelming his senses with pleasure. Tetsuya played with Shougo's nipples until they were red. Shougo was so close to his orgasm, he could feel it, but couldn't do anything about it. He couldn't come without Tetsuya's permission and the other just kept playing with his body. He closed his eyes, focusing all his will on not let himself come, until Tetsuya bent down close to Shougo's ear and said, "Come for me."

There it was, the permission he had been waiting for. Shougo sighed in relief and came, dragging Tetsuya into his own orgasm as well. After a couple of minutes Shougo was still overwhelmed, but not by the orgasm but by the sudden happiness that invaded him. He had known it, but this proved it. He was Tetsuya's and Tetsuya was his, just his.

After pulling out of Shougo, Tetsuya tossed the used condom into the bin and untied Shougo's arms. He then grabbed a towel and water and started cleaning both of them. After that he made Shougo lay on bed while he massaged his arms, making sure they weren't sore after being tied even if for a short while. Finally, he decided Shougo was fine and cuddled with him. Shougo made a sound of protest but Tetsuya knew he didn't really mean it. Then Shougo said, "You know? I want nipple piercings. It'll be so cool."

"We will research about that." Tetsuya promised and Shougo nodded. They talked for a while but eventually the exhaustion won. They fell asleep like that.

* * *

this scenes takes place in the chapter 3 of Behind the Scenes


End file.
